Loving you
by SubDraco
Summary: What if Draco was the boy who lived not harry? What if lily and James where his parents? what if he has a twin who was believed to be the boy who lived? mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Draco is the submissive one in the relationship like all of my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is this plot.

Warning: This is a Slash fic (Male/Male relationship). There will be sexual content in this story. There would also be mpreg

Slash: Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Sirius/Remus

On the evening of January 31st 1981, Voldemort attacked the Potters. A few weeks before that night one of his death eaters had come to him and told him that he had overheard a prophesy being told to Professor Dumbledore about his possible defeat. What he could deduct from the prophesy was that he would have to kill two infants to make sure that it didn't come to pass. He had decided to go after the Potter twins first since he had already received the coordinates of their safe house from another of his death eater spies.

So it was with great anticipation that he left his lair that evening to make his way towards the Potter's home. He felt that this required his own handling of the situation. As he made his way towards their house he started thinking about his plan. (I will kill the parents first then take care of the twins); an evil smile appeared on his face when he thought of leaving death and destruction in his wake. Oh how he loved to cause pain.

He had stunned Draco and Damien parents and went to the crib to kill the children. He had decide to kill the babies first when he got there. That way he could derive pleasure from telling the Potters that their twins were dead. He decided to kill the fair-haired baby first. But as he cast the spell on the child, the spell backfired and killed him instantly

When Dumbledore entered the manor after he felt something was wrong and followed his instincts, which led him to the potter manor. He found Lily and James stunned and the babies crying, He enervated them. When the adults picked up the babies they saw that Damien had a lighting shaped scar on his forehead that had been caused by some flying debris while Draco was left had no scar on his person. When Dumbledore had entered the room he looked at the scene and came up with the wrong conclusion. He told Lily and James that Damien had stopped Voldemort. He told Lily that the little boy had stopped the Dark Lord with the power of love and that was why she had a scar on her forehead. He then showed them the remains of Voldemort and told them that they would now have to come and stay at the castle until things calmed down a little.

Since Lily couldn't remember anything about the attack she believed what Dumbledore had said. She explained how she and James had always thought that Damien would be the one because of his early accidental magic; James agreed with her. Dumbledore told them that this was proof that he was the chosen one then he asked if they could both come and meet him in his office.

When they got to school they left the twins in the infirmary with Poppy and made their way to the headmaster's office. Poppy checked the children over and healed every injury that was sustained on their person. She cast a spell to heal Damien scar and it was healed.. The fact that Draco was without any scar made Poppy uneasy. She shrugged it off thinking that Voldemort had probably used some dark did not pay the baby any attention. Baby Draco slept on not knowing that the aged headmaster that he was brought up to think of as a grandfather was now planning to turn his small world upside down. The only one that seemed to know what would happen to the boy was a bright red bird that watched in the shadows by the window while a shadowy form stood next to him.

Five years later

For all his life, Draco potter thought he was unwanted, with good reasons. After that fateful night that make his twin brother Damien the Boy-who-Lived when he supposedly vanquish Lord Voldemort, all the attention seems to go to him at Draco 's expense. Draco endured silently, knowing nothing he could do to change his fate, until the 5th birthday.

"Draco Dear, we want you to understand that it is much more difficult to protect your brother from Voldermort's followers with two of you. I want you to know that when your brother can take care of himself, we will come back for you." James Potter tell his son.

"Yes, Dad" Draco replied. His thought of that moment is actually: "Do not cry, do not cry ". The boy keeps looking down as both of them walk towards the orphanage's office. When the woman at the counter look at them, James only said: "I found this boy on the street, he says his names is Draco", then walk away.

"Hello Draco" the woman says, "I am Mrs Williams. I am in charge of the orphanage. Come along I will show you around. Now Draco the children in the orphanage are divided into their age group. You would be in the age group of 5 to 10." Mrs Williams says.

She gave me a tour and left me with some of my age group. I sat there and wondered if will ever see my godfather again.

The potter manor

Sirius and Remus left their house to the potter manor to see their godson. They were the only ones that actually paid attention to the boy since he was one, when Draco was supposedly declared the dark lord. Lily then opened the got to the front door after they knocked on the door.

"Sirius and Remus welcome. Come in" Lily says warily. She knows that Sirius and Remus were going to be angry at them. They love Draco like he was their son. But they can take of Draco and at the same time give Damien all the attention he deservers.

They sat down and discussed. That it is until Sirius noticed that Draco who usually greets them the minute the entered the house was not anywhere in sight.

"James where is Draco" Sirius says

"We gave him away. Sirius and Remus, you need to understand that we thought was the best. We need to care for Damien and we cannot do that with Draco around…" James did could not finish his sentence because Sirius had stood up and punched him. Lily screamed and went to her husband aid.

"How could you? He is your son. If you did not want him you could have given him to us. Tell us where you dropped him" Remus shouted. As held his mate back.

"We were doing what we thought was right and giving him to you would have made us guilty. I am sorry but I can't tell you" Sirius and Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: this story would be a complete occ. Lucius and Severus in this story are not evil. They would be the ones to adopt Draco. They are vampires and they have a son called harry.

Lucius and his husband Severus were walking through St. Mary's orphanage in London. Lucius was a seer and a turned submissive vampire. He had a dream, where he saw himself and his husband going to this orphanage to collect a boy. He also saw that this boy would be their son. He knew that there was something special about this boy. He had also seen Draco was the son of the potters. They had abandoned him for his twin brother Damien. So he had told his husband. They had agreed between themselves that they would adopt the boy. Their son harry was happy to have a big or small brother. Harry was 8 years old. So here they searching for the boy in an orphanage. The head of the orphanage had given them the permission to look through the children and find the one they are looking for.

Walking through the hall he heard the laughter of a small child coming from a room down the hall and decided to see what was going on. Upon entering the room he saw two children. One, was a small boy age five or six with long curly blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a small pair of glasses on his face. He was sitting on a bed with another boy who looked about fifteen who was showing him magic. Lucius looked at his husband and nodded to the small boy. Telling him silently that this was the boy they searching for.

The two boys never heard any one enter the room they were having too much fun. Jake had been the only person Draco let into his heart after what happened with his parents. Jake saw Draco as the little brother he would never have because his parents were dead. He felt protective over the little boy. The other children were always picking on him because he was small for his age, smart for his age, and had to wear glasses. Jake didn't care though, he mostly kept Draco inside with him and amused him by changing into different types of animals. For some reason Draco's favorite animal was a wolf, followed closely by a dog. Those were always the first two animals the boy would ask him to turn into. He missed him a lot, when he had to go to the local school for magical children.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat Jake stopped what he was doing and turned towards them. He stood up and moved in front of Draco protectively.

Lucius saw this and held up his hands to show he meant no harm. Then he introduced himself, "My name is Lucius Malfoy-Snape and this is my husband Severus Snape-Malfoy and our son Harry. What are you names?"

"I am Jake and this Draco" Lucius could see that Draco was shy as he did not stay anything and hid behind Jake's back. This made Lucius smiled inwardly. He had a feeling he and Severus would be beating the suitors with a stick.

"We would like to speak with you. Will you let us" Severus said to them. Seeing their nod Lucius explained why they where there and about his dreams. "We would like to adopt Draco into our family"

Draco looked excited about this opportunity, he really didn't want to pass it up, but how could he leave Jake. However, he knew he could not go.

"I don't want to leave Jake. I am sorry, but I would have to refuse" Draco said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Ok. We will not like to separate you two. I promise we would love you equally so Jake if you would agree, then we would extend the offer to you" Severus says. he and his husband had talked about the possibility.

"I would like that"

With that they went to the Mrs. Williams office. They went to the head of boys rooms and helped them packed. Severus and Lucius noticed how their son Harry was already looking up to Jake and how he was already acting as a big brother to Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After they left the office the Malfoy-Snape's took Draco and Jake shopping and bought them new clothes and accessories. They were always asking them what they wanted. After shopping they took them to get something to eat and to their home. They got home and they were shown where they would be staying.

After some while Draco went to Jakes room. Which was across the hall. He was scared. What if they turned out to be like his parents? He knocked on the door.

"Enter" Jake says. He entered the room. Jake sees Draco face and pats the space next to him on the bed. Jake wrapped his hands around him when he laid down on the bed "What is wrong little brother?"

"What if they don't like me? What if they are like the potters?"

"Draco, they might turn out to be good people. Just give them a chance. You might like it here"

There was a knock on the door

"Enter" jakes says

Harry entered the room "Hey Draco and Jake. Daddy and papa want us to come to the living room"

"Ok" Draco and Jake says as they stood up and followed harry to the living room

"Draco, Harry and Jake, come, sit." Lucius says when he saw them "Well I thought we could seat and talk and get to know each other."

Eight years latter

It has been 15 years since the defeat of the Dark lord. Dumbledore was concerned about the Potters. He had thought that Damien was the boy who lived but now he was not so sure. He had insisted that Damien be trained when he turned eight.

If Damien was powerful enough to defeat a dark lord, he should be able to cast any spells. But that was not the case. Damien could only cast little spells. Had he made a mistake of letting of declaring Damien the boy who lived? Had he made a mistake of letting Lily and James give Draco away? Suddenly there was a knock on the door of his office.

"Enter"

The potters, the Black-Lupin and the order entered the office. His office had been expanded to fit the entire order. He had to summon them. He had summoned them. He needed to go through Damien mind, to determine who is the true boy who lives and if Draco were, they would need to find because time was running out. The Dark lord was gaining power.

"Lily, James, Damien, Sirius and Remus please seat down. I have summoned this meeting because of something that has been worrying me."

"What is it Albus" Molly says

"I think we would need to look through the memories of Damien and review who is the true boy who lived. We are running out of time. Damien has shown that he cannot cast advance spells. Has faced the dark lord numerous of times but with no success"

"What is the meaning of this Albus" James asked angrily

"Please James. If Damien faces the dark lord and he is not the boy who lived, he might die"

"Fine"

With that the Dumbledore, put his ward to Damien's forehead and took the memories he was looking for. He put in the pensive and watched it.

…_Memories…_

_Damien and Draco sat on their crib crying as the watched the evil man stun their mommy and walked to them_

"_I am going to start with the blond one and then I am going to kill the dark haired one after." With that Voldemort pointed his ward to Draco and said the killing curse. The curse backfired and hit Voldemort. He fell down dead._

…_End of memories…_

After that, Dumbledore sat down heavily on his chair.

"Well what does it say?" Moody says

"Draco is the real boy who lived." there was an uproar after that statement. Lily and James just sat in their seat looking guilty. They were just as to blame as Dumbledore was.

"But, Draco is dead. What are we going to do now?"

"He is not dead" James said sadly

"What?"

"We need to focus our attention to training Damien so we sent Draco to an orphanage."

"How can you do that? He is your son" Molly said

"That is exactly what I said," Sirius says. The friendship between the Blacks and the Potters had not been the same after that day they found out about Draco.

"Now is not the time we need to go to the orphanage to find out about Draco" Dumbledore says.

Damien sat in his seat angry. This is one more thing to hate his twin for. Draco stole the affection of his godfather and now he was to spoil take his fame. He would not allow Draco to come spoil everything. He is going to make his twin's life miserable.

Next week: the orphanage

Lily, James, Damien and Dumbledore made their way to the orphanage in which they dropped their Draco. They are hopping that the orphanage would still have Draco and if they didn't they would know where he was. They got to the orphanage and rang the bell and a tall woman came to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"We have come to inquire about a child."

"Come in. My name is Mrs. Williams by the way." she says. Dumbledore introduced them. "You look familiar. Have we met before?" she asked James

"Yes. I came to the orphanage 9 years ago to drop off a 5 year old"

"Ah, yes Draco. A brilliant boy I must say."

"We were wondering if you could tell us where he is."

"I am sorry but Draco was adopted by a couple 8 years ago along with another boy. I can't give you information on who adopted him."

"Is there anything you can do" Lily says with tears in her eyes. After they wen home last night, they could not help but think of how of a bad parents they where to Draco. They wanted a chance to make up for what they had done. They know it is not going to be easy. Him getting adopted only makes it harder for them.

"No."

"Well thank you. We must be living." Dumbledore says as he stood up with Lily, James and Damien copying. With that they left the orphanage and apparate to Hogwarts and went to Dumbledore office.

"What are we going to do now?" James asked

"I was hoping he had not been adopted, this going to make things harder. I think we should start by going to all the magical schools. Hopefully we would find him them"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco suddenly woke up form his sleep. He had a vision. Since they were blood adopted by the Malfoy-Snape, he and Jake had acquired some of their talents. They both had the immortality of vampires. While Jake became Dominat as expected (because he was so tall and muscular) he became a submissive vampire. Unlike Jake and Harry, He was the only one acquired Lucius ability to see the future and the past.

He stood up from bed and ran to his parent's room and knocked on the door.

"Enter"

"Daddy, papa" Draco shouted in distress, as he entered his parents room. Severus seeing his distress stood up and picked him up. That is the upside of being a submissive. He had three dominants that love to take care of him.

"Draco what is wrong" papa says as he dropped me on the bed

"I have had a vision."

"What is the vision about?" Lucius asked

"They are coming for me daddy. They have found out that I am the real boy who lived"

Severus and Lucius looked at each other. "Draco we knew this was going to happen. Do you know when they would come". Severus says

"They would come during school. What are we going to do Daddy?"

"Your papa and I talked about this. We thought that we would give them the condition. The condition being, your papa teaching in Hogwarts and you're brothers going with you. Jake would be your papa assistant. I had a vision that they would need a potions professor. What do you think?" Lucius asked

"I think that would be perfect. A part of me wants to live them to their fate but I cant let innocent people die. Thanks papa"

"That is what we thought. Remember do not let people know of what you are and your abilities. We would not want the wizarding world to know of your strengths. Why don't you go and get ready for your fifth year in Durmstrang? "

"Okay Daddy" Draco says as he left the room

"Do you think he would be alright?" Lucius asked

"I think so. He strong, powerful and smart, I think he can do this"

Draco's pov

Draco went back to his room to get ready for his fifth year. He thought about his life. When he and Jake first got here, he was insecure about the Malfoy-Snape's. It took him a long time to realised that they were not a like the Potters. They love Jake, Harry and I equally.

He remembered the day he had received his inheritance. It was his sixth birthday. It was the day he was blood adopted by daddy and papa.

…_Flashback… _

_Draco, Jake, Harry Lucius and Severus had just finished the adoption of Draco and Jake. The transition of human to vampire complete, when Draco felt an intense pain going through his body. Draco screamed and collapses to the floor and became unconscious. _

"_Draco" Jake and Harry and Severus shouted as they ran to Draco_

"_Don't worry. He is coming to his inheritance." Lucius says_

"_What?"_

"_It is his birth right"_

_When he collapse, Draco had some sort of out of body experience and he was transported to a realm. He was suddenly standing in front of the five people. _

"_Where are my? Who are you?" Draco asked scared_

"_There is no need to be afraid. I am Rowena Ravenclaw. The woman in m right is Helga Hufflepuff. The man on red is Godric Gryffindor. The man on my blue is Merlin and the man on green Salazar Slytherin"_

"_You are the founders of Hogwarts and merlin. It is an honour to meet you. But why am I here"_

"_We are here to tell you about you inheritance. You a descendant of every one of us. You are the heir of Hogwarts. When the time is right, you would claim Hogwarts as your own"_

"_Oh my god."_

"_The potters are heirs of me, merlin and Godric. Lucius is the heir of Rowena, hence the seer gift. Severus is the heir of the Helga. When you got adopted by the Malfoys-Snape, you became the heir Rowena and Helga. The gifts you are going to receive are: elemental powers, seer, __Parselmouth, the ability to change to animal forms and the ability to change speak to phoenix. You might end up having more than one forms to change into__" Salazar says_

…_End of flashback…_

He has the ability to change into three forms. He can change into a wolf, a dragon and a phoenix. He had control over the elements of water, fire, lightning and earth. He can also talk to snakes. When he had explained this to his fathers, they had hired a tutor to teach him how to manage these new powers. He was caught off from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Enter" harry entered the room

"Hey little brother"

"Hi harry I say sadly"

"Draco what is wrong?" Harry says as he sat down on my bed and pulled me on his lap

Harry has changed since we met. He was 6ft tall and muscular and his black hair was cut short. Harry was a dominant like Jake and papa. Me on the other hand am 5.5ft tall. I was small. I had long blond hair that reached my hips. Jake is tall as well. He was 6ft tall. He had short brown hair.

"They are coming for me. What if they take me away?"

"They wont. We will let them."

"You will come with me wont you?"

"Of course I will. Come on, it is time to go." Harry stood up and led him downstairs while carrying his luggage for him. With that Harry and Harry left for Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Albus, Lily and James have been searching the wizarding schools for Draco Potter, but to no avail. Today Albus had set up a meeting with his friend Headmaster Igor Karkaroff of Durmstrang. They were hoping that they would find Draco here.

Lily had not slept much since they had found out that Draco was the boy who lived. Finding out he was the boy who lived was like a wake up call for her and her husband. They were reminded of much of bad parents they were to Draco. She could still remember the day they had told him he was going away. She did not even hug her son good bye

…_Flashback…_

"_Draco" Lily called from the sitting room. There was a rush of footsteps and Draco came through the door._

"_Yes mother"_

"_Draco come sit down. We need to talk to you" James said_

"_Draco dear. We have something to tell you. As you know Damien is the boy who lived. He would need all our attention. We can't give him the attention he needed with you here. So we are going to give you away."_

"_No mother, father please. I will a good boy. Please don't send me away." Draco says crying his eyes out_

"_It is for the best Draco. We would come back to get you when we have the time for you and you brother is fully trained" with that James and Lily stood up and walked away._

…_End of flashback…_

I wonder when was the last time he called me mummy or the last time he called James Daddy. I sincerely hope he would give us the chance to patch things up.

They took the portkey that was sent by the headmaster of Durmstrang and landed in the Igor's office.

"Albus my friend how are you?" Igor greeted

"I am well. And yourself"

"Not too bad"

"These are Lily, James and Damien Potter."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Please sit down. Can I offer you anything?" seeing their shake of heads "Now know this is not a social visit so I would go straight to the point. Why the visit"

"We are here in search of a boy. We were hoping that you could help us," Albus says

"If I know what boy you were looking for, maybe I will be able to help you."

"9 years ago James and I had gave our first born son up for adoption. We are in search for him" Lily says

"I see. I think I know who you are talking about"

"Really" James asked hopefully

"Yes. Does he look like you James but has white blond hair."

"Yes"

"There is a boy name Draco who is here in this school. I know for a fact that he is adopted"

"Can you tell us about him" Albus

"Well he is in his fifth year. He at the top of his class as well. He also has two brothers here. He very gifted as well. Tell me, why did you give him up. He is such a sweet child. Anyone would die to have him as their child"

"We were blinded by fame. We thought that Damien was the boy who lived. So we thought that we could not take care of two children while training Damien. We have realized our mistakes and we would like to make up for it." James said

"Well, if you would wait here I will go in search for Draco and bring him here" the headmaster left the room

Igor got to the hall were the children were having lunch. He saw Draco seating with his brother Harry and his friends. He had been told by the Malfoy-Snape's about the situations. He knew that Albus and the Potters where coming. He walked up to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder.

"They are here, aren't they" Draco asked

"Yes. I would like you to come with me"

"May harry and my friends come with me."

"Yes. Don't forget to send a message to your fathers"

Draco had the ability to communicate with his family telepathy after he received his inheritance.

…_Telepathy…_

"_Daddy"_

"_Are they there?"_

"_Yes"_

"_We are on our way"_

"_End of telepathy"_

"Harry, Chris, Brenda and Nicole would you come with me."

"Yes" Harry, Chris, Brenda and Nicole said all at once.

They all stood up and followed the headmaster to his office. The got to the office and the headmaster opened the door.

James was waiting along with Albus, Lily and Damien for the headmaster to return from the hall patiently. A lot of things where going through his head. How would Draco react to them? Would they be able to take him from his adopted parents? The door opened and the headmaster walked in with two girls and two boys. He could feel himself getting disappointed when a boy who looked exactly like him, but had blond hair walked into room. He hoped Draco did not remember what they did to him.

"Draco" Lily says starting to stand up. Seeing the movement. One of the boys moved in front of the Draco. Seeing that Lily sat back into her seat.

"Well you guys already know Draco. The tallest boy is Harry, the other boy is Chris, the Girl next to Draco is Brenda and the last girl is Nicole. While don't you seat down." The Headmaster Igor said to the students after conjuring them sits to sit down. Igor then looked at Albus as a signal to start. "Draco, these people are here to speak with you"

"Well I am…." Albus started. But Draco cut him off

"I know who are"

"Is that so?"

"You are Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Ok. Then let me introduce my companions"

"I know who they are as well. And before you ask I know who they are to me. They are Lily, Damien and James Potter my biological parents and twin." The floo of the headmaster office flared and Severus and Lucius walked in and Draco rushed to hug them. James seeing this his jealousy flared

"Sniverus. What are you doing here?"

"James calm down. Severus can you explain why you are here?"

"Why wouldn't I be, after all it concerns my son?"

"What?"

"Oh didn't you know? Lucius and I adopted Draco. Now what do you want with our son"

"He is not your son he is ours" Lily shouted

"Oh so you finally realized I am alive"

"Why are you here?"

"Draco, your parents are sorry for all the things they have done to you. I hope you would find it in you heart and reconcile with them."

"What do you want? There must be a reason why you came for him after 9 years"

"We need him" Dumbledore went on to explain why they needed Draco.

"Well I will come back." Albus and the potters with exception of Damien smiled "But" They stopped smiling "I have conditions that would have to be meant."

"We are listening"

"The condition is that my friends and my brother would have to come along with me. I know that Hogwarts is in need of potions teacher, my papa would take that position and my elder brother will be his assistant. These are my conditions."

Seeing they had no choice Dumbledore agreed. Albus and the potters left with the promise from the Malfoy-Snape's that they would arrive at Hogwarts next week Monday. They also left with the promise that they would arrange for Draco to meet the Blacks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N I have decided to make the Wesley's rich. They are influential people in the wizarding world

Hogwarts

The order was at a meeting. The headmaster called the meeting. The topic was about one person and one person alone. They would need to decide to on what they would do about Draco's arrival.

He was hoping that Draco would see reason and return to his family. Draco only being a Malfoy-Snape. Lucius and Severus are very strong wizards and no one crosses them. At least Lilly and James would see him everyday because they where both professors in Hogwarts. Lily was charmed professor and James was defence against art.

"Welcome. I have called this meeting because we have found Draco."

"Really. That great" Sirius said. Sirius and his husband has missed Draco a lot. They would finally get to meet him again after all these years. He hope that Draco would remember them. "Is he ok?"

"He is fine. I am afraid that everything did not go that great. Lucius and Severus Malfoys adopted him. He does not want anything to do with Lily and James. But he has agreed to come to Hogwarts to help us win the war. We all must try our best to get him on our side"

"Well, it serves Lily and James right. I don't know what parent would do that their child. A parent should love their child equally. I must say I don't blame him." Molly says fierce. Molly being a devoted mother despised the Potter. This because they had spoiled Damien and let him go astray. Damien was a bully. He bullies youngest son and daughter. She had tried to no avail to get them to see reason and discipline their son.

"We did what we thought was best? You have no right to judge us." Lily shouted.

"Oh please. Tell someone who cares. You did not even go looking for him until you found out he is the boy who lived." Remus shouted

"Now is not the time. He is arriving at Hogwarts with his father and brothers and friends. That brings me the next predicament. His condition was that I must employ is father and elder brother. And other brother and his friends would come to with their friends to Hogwarts for their fifth and six years. Sirius and Remus, he wants to see both of you."

"He remembers us." Sirius says with tears in his eyes. His godson remembers us. His godson is coming to school he is a professor at. He was the care of magical creatures professor and Remus was history professor.

"Yes. Apparently you two are the only ones he trusts at the moment. I beg of you to try and get him to forgive his parents." Dumbledore says. "He gets here next week, the same as the other children. I suggest you meet him at the train station"

Next week: Hogwarts train station

Draco pov

Draco stood at the Hogwarts with his daddy. Chris and Jamie is really Harry's friend, while Nicole and Brenda are mine. But like my brothers and Fathers, Chris and Jamie are protective of me. He see me as a little brother.

Draco was small for his age so most people underestimate me. My parents had trained my brothers and me. They trained us, as to protect ourselves in case they where not there to protect us. Though Draco didn't like to fight he was one of the best fighters.

Draco was a good student, got all O's in all of his classes as well as was tutored. He had gotten his wand at the age of 11, but he didn't need it, because he could do wandless and wordless magic. He was actually a little ahead of the students his age at Hogwarts in his studies.

His papa was already at Hogwarts. Jake had stayed with them to keep Draco save. The one thing he was excited about was he gets to see his godfathers. He missed them.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts by Jamie's voice of, "Draco are those the Potters? They have been looking at you since you got to here. There is also the fact that you look like the man, apart from his blond hair" Everyone turned his or her heads in the direction Jamie was looking. Sure enough the Potters had just walked onto the platform, well, Damien more or less strutted onto the platform like he owned it.

"Yes" Draco notices two men standing next to them. He felt an instant connection to them. They seem to be looking for someone. He can bet they where looking for him. They were the only ones that actually loved him when he was with the Potters.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Draco"

"Are those are Sirius and Remus aren't they."

"Yes they are" Lucius responded. Draco looked up at him for approval. "Go on."

He made his way to them. Just then uncle Moony looked up and smiled at him and he found himself praying that they were real. He stopped and could only stare at them. They smile at him and waited for him to approach.

He turned his head and looked at his dad for encouragement. He saw his dad nod his head. It was then that he heard his name called by uncle Moony. Turning to him he saw uncles Moony and Padfoot walking towards him. Wanting to touch them and make sure they were real he took off running to them, only to be scooped up by uncle Moony. That was all it took for him to started crying.

"I thought I would never see you again." He said through his tears.

It was uncle Padfoot who answered him, "The second Lily and James told us they sent you away we left and started looking for you. We could not find you any way." He said this as he took his turn hugging his godson.

Lily and James pov

Lily and James watched the scene with jealousy. Draco had wanted to see Sirius and Remus, but he wanted them noting to do with them. When the saw Draco approaching, they thought he was coming to them. But the saw the smile he had on his face was not directed at them.

"Draco you have to go inside the train. Don't worry we are both professors at Hogwarts. You will see us again."

"Ok" with one last hug Draco left to met his friends and brother. They said good-bye to Lucius and together they entered the train, with the boys carrying the luggage for both Draco and the girl's.

George pov

Elsewhere on the platform, there was a boy the same age as Harry saying goodbye to his parents. George Weasley was giving his mother a hug goodbye while his father was reminding him to write them if he needed any thing. George was tall and had the Wesley's red signature hair and blue eyes. He stood about 6ft 4in tall and was very well built thanks to his training quidditch. Last January George also came into his Veela inheritance and was searching for his mate. As a male Veela George knew his mate would also be male as male veelas had the ability to impregnate their mate and all their mates were male. Their mates are always born with ability to bear children.

That he hated Damien Malfoy was an understatement. He was a bully who always wants him to go out with him. Somehow it had gotten out over the summer of George's inheritance and now the wizarding world was all talking about how his mate had to be Damien Potter as that just seemed like something that would happen to the boy who lived. He knew for a fact that they were wrong because he felt no connection to him. He made his way to the train with his twin and younger brother Ron.

Getting on the train, Ron went off to find his friends. While he and Fred went in search of an empty compartment. Fred and George were best friend. They were very close. They walked from one compartment to the other until they came to one. Which was located in the middle of the train. George suddenly stopped. He is here.

"George, what is wrong?"

"He is here. My mate is inside this compartment."

"Well let's go in then so that you can meet your mate." Fred says as he opens the door and leads him into the compartment. "Do you mind if we seat with you guys"

"No come in." A girl with Red hair says

George and Fred entered the compartment and sat down. George looked at the small blond boy sitting next to a Raven haired of the same age as him. He felt an instant connection to him. He knew immediately that this was his mate.

"Hello guys" they said together

"I am Fred"

"And I am George" George finished finished

The raven-haired boy who was sitting next to his mate introduced everyone. "I am Harry Malfoy-Snape, this is my Brother Draco Malfoy-Snape, next to him is Jamie, the read haired sitting down that spoke to you when you entered is Nicole, he girl next to her Brenda and next to her is Chris."

Damien couldn't wait for this year to start he was sure that now Draco had come into his inheritance he would realize that Jason was his mate. He had had a crush on George since fourth year and just knew he was his mate. His friends were ok with him being gay; after all he was the boy who lived, who, other than George could resist him. Sure he fought with is younger brother all the time, but that was because George was trying so hard to hide his feelings.

He also wanted to be George's mate because it was every young persons dream in the wizarding world to be the mate of a Veela. He had read all about it. Veela were very devout, protective, and a little possessive of their mates. The mates also had to be very powerful as in a jealous rage the mate may be the only one who can calm the Veela. He just couldn't wait for George to come to his senses.

He went round compartments with his friend Seamus and Dean, looking for Draco. He wanted to give Draco a piece of his mind, for ruining everything. He found him in the middle of the train

"Well, well, if it isn't my so call twin."

Draco looked up from the book he was reading, "Can I help you?"

"I just came to warn you to stay out of the way or I would make your live miserable." Suddenly there was a ward at his throat.

"Get out. Or you would wish you were not born". Harry had stood up and pointed his ward at Damien

"This isn't over" he said and left.

"I thought you said your name was Malfoy-Snape not potter." George asked.

"The Potters abandoned my for Damien when I was five. Harry's parents adopted me along with my elder brother. "

"Well, it is their lost" George promise himself that he would ask Draco's hand for mirage. From what he had heard from his parents, Draco's parents were going to be at Hogwarts. He made a mental note to send a message to his parents after the feast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Previously_

_"I thought you said your name was Malfoy-Snape not potter." George asked._

_"The Potters abandoned my for Damien when I was five. Harry's parents adopted me along with my elder brother. "_

_"Well, it is their lost" George promise himself that he would ask Draco's hand for mirage. From what he had heard from his parents, Draco's parents were going to be at Hogwarts. He made a mental note to send a message to his parents after the feast._

George pov

I could not help but stare at Draco. He is so beautiful. I can see how protective his brother and friends are of him though. Like when Harry noticed me staring at Draco he wrapped his arm protectively around him. I like that. At least I would not have to worry about his safety.

"So are you guys transfers? I have never seen you in Hogwarts before."

"Yes. We are transferring from Durmstrang. Draco, Nicole and Brenda would be fifth years. While Harry, Chris and I would be in our sixth year."

They sat down and made some conversations. That is until it was time for them to get ready because the train was reaching the platform. Harry suggested that they go outside and let the girls and Draco get ready. Harry, Chris, Jamie, George and I stood up and left the compartment. When suddenly Harry pushed him to the Fred jumped to come to my rescue Jamie and Chris held him back.

"I would give you five minutes. Five minutes to tell me why you keep looking at my little brother like that"

"Harry, calm down George does not mean anything by it. He is not going to hurt Draco." Fred says as he tried to calm Harry down.

"I will calm down when he tells me why the sudden interest in Draco"

"I am a Veela" George says.

"I am guessing Draco is your mate"

"Yes"

Harry let go of him "You would have to get your parents to come to Hogwarts tomorrow evening. I will set a meeting with my parents"

"I will do that as soon as possible"

"Good. By the way, you hurt my Brother, I will come after you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good"

The door opening interrupted them and the girls and Draco came out. He, Harry, Chris, Jamie and Fred went into the compartment and changed, after which they let the girls and Draco back in. Ten minutes later, the train reaches the Hogsmead. Fred and George separated from the rest, because harry, Draco, Breda, Nicole, Jamie and Chris has to be sorted with the first years.

Draco pov

Harry, our friends and I separated from Fred and George and made our way to the voice that was calling for the first years. The whole time I was in the company of the twins, I felt an odd connection with George. I wonder what that means. We got to the place where the first hears are gathered. Standing in front of the students is huge man

"Ah, you must be the transfers" He said to us

"Yes" Chris replied

"I am Hagrid. You would be coming with the first years and me. It is custom. You would have to be sorted along side with them"

With that they were led to the horseless carriages.

Harry, Benda, Chris and I shared a carriage. We got to Hogwarts. And I could only stare. I could feel a connection to the Hogwarts. I felt her trying to pass my occlumency shield and her let her in.

"Hello my child" a female voice said. Who would have thought that Hogwarts is actually a lady?

"Hello my lady"

"It I nice to finally meet you. The time has come for you to bond and claim me as your own. The sorting hat has been instructed to sort into Hogwarts house. When you get to your common room I will let you know what to do."

"Thank you." I said and closed the connection.

"Draco, are you ok? I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes." Harry said

"I am fine Harry. I was talking to Hogwarts. She says is time for me to claim Hogwarts"

"Ok"

We got to Hogwarts and were told to wait along with the first years at the entrance by Hagrid. A old lady with a pointed hat came and led us to the hall. I waved at papa, Jake and my godfathers. Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech.

"Welcome," said Dumbledore, spreading his arms impressively to encompass the four house tables before him, "To another exciting year at Hogwarts. I would like to take this opportunity to extend a special welcome to Professor Severus Malfoy-Snape, he would be the new Potions Professor. Beside him is his assistant and son Jake Malfoy-Snape. We are very glad to have you with us and we hope that you will soon think of Hogwarts as your home." He paused for the students to applause. "There are a few transfers this year. They are from Durmstrang. They will be sorted after the first years. Let the sorting begin"

A old hat, which I presume was the sorting hat started to sing. When the song was finished hall burst into applause, much to Draco's confusion. What was so good about a singing hat? He felt sort of sorry for it. It must have a really sad life, if it just made up songs all year. He, his brother and their friends watched patiently as the first Years were sorted.

"Cristina Wiliams," called Professor McGonagall. A girl with red hair (and wasn't a Weasley, amazingly enough) walked up to the teacher. She was obviously nervous.

The hat thought for a second or two. "HUFFLEPUFF."

The sorting continued on at this pace. A boy named Rose Boot was a Ravenclaw while Lavender Brown became a new Gryffindor.

After a long wait, it got to his turn. The professor was about to read the name and paused. This got all the students to look at her in confusion. I knew at that moment it was I. I looked up at Harry and he smiled at me in encouragement. "Draconis Lucius Potter Malfoy-Snape-Gryffindor Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff," Called McGonagall in confusion. The prophecy is coming into place. There was a prophesy about the heir coming to claim Hogwarts. A lot of people where confused other people, because they did not know that there was another Poter. All over the great hall, whispers could be heard.

"Another Potter?"

"The great Boy-Who-Lived has a brother? I bet he's really jealous of his brother's fame."

"He is beautiful"

Tired of all the speculation, Draco stepped up and put the hat on his head.

He heard the hat gasp, than say quietly "Could you please lower your shields. It appears you're a natural at the mind arts." Draco, not really knowing what to do, just willed his mind to be unprotected. "Thank you," the hat said.

"Hello sir."

"Well, hello. It is a long time I meant child with manners. Now for your sorting," the hat muttered quietly. "I see you finally come. Hogwarts has been waiting for you. Lets sort you, shall we? You have a clever mind, very sharp. Rowena would love to make you hers. You are brave. As you don't shy away from a challenge, but won't go into a conflict without thinking about it first. You're also fiercely loyal to your family and friends. You are cunning. A true Hogwarts heir I see. I will put you in the house you belong. Well, you've been here long enough. You'll do great. Founder's house!"

The hall was shocked dead. Dumbledore broke it. "Draco while don't you can seat where you like. No one has ever been sorted in the founder's house. Professor McGonagall continue the sorting"

Draco looked around the different houses trying to decide where to seat. That is until he sported the twins. George was waving him over. He went to seat next to him. People were staring at him. It is starting to creep him out. Unconsciously Draco leaned slightly towards George. He returned his attention to the sorting and watched as his brother and friends were sorted.

Harry's pov

Harry watched as Draco was sorted into the founder's house. He could not help but feel proud. He looked at the head table and saw the shocked looks on the Potters faces and he smirked. He had seen the shocked looks when Draco name was called. he looked at his father and brother and saw the proud looks. He waited for his name to be called.

"Harrison Malfoy-Snape"

He went and sat on the stool and put the sorting hat on my head. The sorting hat began to speak

"Hello. You are Draco's brother. I can see you are protective of him"

"Yes I am"

"Good he is going to need it. I also can see that you have no wish to be separated from him. He would be lonely any way. Protect him. I know where to put" out loud "FOUNDER'S HOUSE"

Harry went to seat with Draco in the Gryffindor house. He sat and watched as their friends where equally sorted into the founder's house. When the sorting was done. Dumbledore stood up and said

"Let the feast begin"

After the feast he made his final speech.

"Now, a few start of term announcements before you all get to the feast. Please note that the Forbidden Forest remains so; a few of our more adventurous students would do well to remember this. He paused. "The list of banned items resides in its usual place in Mr Filch's office; I ask that all prefects peruse it at their leisure. Now, tuck in. I believe the house-elves outdid themselves this year." He paused. "The prefects lead the students to their dorm room. Could the transfer students follow me" He motioned for Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Severus to come along. With that they all went to head master office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Previously_

"_The prefects lead the students to their dorm room. Could the transfer students follow me" He motioned for Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Severus to come along. With that they all went to head master office._

Draco's Pov

We got to the headmaster office and the headmaster motioned for all of us to seat down. When we all sat down, the headmaster turned to the hat, which he carried with him from the great hall.

"What is the meaning of this? No student has ever been sorted in the Founder's house"

"Yes. Remember the prophesy of the founder's heir?"

"Yes. The founder's heir would come to claim Hogwarts. But what does that have to do with Draco"

"It is not my place to tell you." With that the headmaster turned to Draco

"Draco, would mind explaining why you got all the founders names? And why you have been sorted into Founder's house"

Draco looked at his papa from his place next to him, for permission. His papa nodded his head "It is my right as the heir of all four founders." I said showing the rings of all the founders on my finger

"What?" James and Lily shouted at once

"But how is that possible. I know I am a descendant of the Godric. I would have known if I was a descendant of all four founders"

It dawned on the headmaster. "Severus, tell me you didn't" Severus remained silent.

"What are you talking about Albus?" Papa says not willing to give any information.

"Don't play me for a fool Severus. You know what I am talking about. He is their son"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Severus and Lucius are heirs Rowena and Helga. The only way Draco could have been their heir is if Severus and Lucius blood adopted him"

There was silence. "How dare you? He is our son." Lily and James shouted in unison.

"Oh, so now you remember I am you son. You abandoned me in an orphanage like some trash. _Draco we need to take care of your brother. We cannot do that when you are there._ You said. Did you remember I was son then? Lily did not even come to see me off. Neither of you even said goodbye. You did not remember me until you found out, that I defeated the dark lord not Damien." I said angrily. Papa put his hand around me to calm me down. I saw their expressions of shock. "Oh, you think I didn't know."

"Draco, we know we have hurt you. We are sorry. We are begging you to give us another chance" James says while holding his wife who was crying in his hands

"Well it is too late."

"Now, Draco calm down. Now to discuss your living arrangements. No one knows where the founders quarters are?"

"That's ok. The castle will lead me there"

"Now for your head of house. May I recommend James?" I see what he is trying to do. He is trying to get me to spend more time with the Potters. I am not going to have it.

"Definitely not."

"Draco, you would have to forgive them someday. No matter what they are your parents"

"Draco does not have to do anything," Severus says

"Who do you recommend then"

"Since papa is already the head of Slytherin. I want Sirius to be the had of house." I looked at Harry and my friends for confirmation. They nodded their heads

"Well shall we go,"

"Us yes" I said pointing at my self, papa, Harry, Sirius, Remus and our friends. "For you no. I don't trust you or the Potters. My trust would have to be earned. Besides you would not be allowed to enter. Hogwarts would let anyone that I don't want entrance."

"May we leave headmaster?" Jake asked

The headmaster nodded his head in defeat. "I guess you would be claiming Hogwarts tonight"

"Yes"

"Goodbye headmaster" Severus says

Severus led Draco, Sirius, Jake, Harry, Chris, Jamie, Nicole, Brenda Sirius and Remus out of the headmaster.

"Draco, how exactly how we going to get to the founder's quarters?" Sirius says confused

"I will have to ask Hogwarts." I dropped down my shields and put my hand to the wall. "My lady?"

"Draco. Do you wish to go to your quarters?

"Yes. Please allow my friends and family entrance as well."

A door appears in front of me. "Come through the door Draco. "This would lead you to the founders house"

"Come guys." I said and led them into the door. The door shut behind us. We could only stare in amazement. The suite was huge. It was divided into four wings. Each wing's corridor has colours representing each house. Everyone grasp at the size and beauty.

"This is huge. " Harry says. "How we going to find our way?"

"I have no clue" Draco replied

Suddenly there was a shift of magic and a lady appeared in front of them. In fear Draco ran and hid behind Jakes back.

"Hello. There is no need to be afraid Draco. I am the protector of Hogwarts. You could say I am Hogwarts itself. You may call me Ariel. I came out of my place of hiding. She bowed to me "Welcome to Hogwarts Draco. I have been waiting for you."

"Hello Ariel. There my, my brothers: Harry and Jake, my father: Severus, my friends: Nicole and Brenda, Harry's friends: Chris and Jamie and my godfathers: Sirius and Remus. Sirius would be our head of house. Harry, Jamie, Chris, Nicole and Brenda are part of the founder's house"

"Hello"

"Ariel, these suite is big. Could you make the suite smaller but matches all the founders? I think we would get lost." Ariel nodded her head and the suite changed to smaller suite. But there was just one wing.

"Each room has your names on the door. There are also rooms for visitors. When you need to get to anywhere call on me. It is almost curfew. So we would have to do the bonding now."

"How is this going to happen? Is it going to hurt Draco" Severus asked

"No. He would only feel tired afterwards. He would fall asleep immediately. We would need a some of his blood though"

"As far as he does not get hurt." Jake says

"Draco are you ready." Draco nods "Does anyone have a knife." Sirius produced one. "Draco all you have to do is nick you finger with the knife. Spill some of your blood on the floor and say _with my blood I accept my blood inheritance_."

Draco stood up and followed her instructions. When it was done, he felt like he was home. He was finally home. When he came back to reality, he felt extremely tired and fell.

Jake's pov

The minute Draco fell, we rushed to Draco. Father picked him up and walked towards the rooms. This suite was so big. The suite was decorated in four houses of Hogwarts. All the colours are not overpowering each other.

We found Draco's room and we all grasp. It was huge. It had a sitting room and three bedrooms. Father walked towards the door that said master bedroom. His room was decorated in all the colours of the founders.

Brenda rushed forward and turned the bed down for Father. Father placed Draco in Bed. He then leaned down and kissed his forehead. He motioned for all of us to go back to the common room. We got to the common room.

"Well it is time for me to leave. I will introduce you to your house elf tomorrow." Ariel says

"Thank you" Father says as Ariel disappears. "Well this has certainly been an interesting day"

"Do you thing Draco would be alright." Nicole asked

"Yes"

"Father?" harry says

"Yes son"

"We have some issues to discuss"

"What is it Harry?" Harry proceeded to tell us about George Weasley. How he was a Veela and how he has found a mate in Draco.

"I will contact your Dad and get him to meet us tomorrow. Tell Mr Weasley to get his parents here at eight in the evening. Now time for bed. Arial we need to get to the dungeons" a door appeared. With that Father, the Blacks, and I left through the door.

"Severus" Sirius said when we got to the dungeons.

"We want to apologise for what the marauders did to you in the past. I hope we can get past this for Draco sake"

"I have forgiven you already." They shook and Remus and Remus left for their quaters


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N I was wondering if anyone knows a good Draco mpreg stories and authors. And Draco/Jasper, Draco/Edward.

Dumbledore office

Dumbledore and the Potters could only sit in shock after the Malfoy-Snape's and Blacks. Things were more complicated that he had thought. Why couldn't Damien be the boy who lived? It is going to be harder for him to control the boy and manipulate the boy.

Who would have thought Draco would be the heir of Hogwarts? He is going to loose control of the school. Now that the heir has come, Hogwarts would not listen to his commands anymore.

"Albus what are we going to do?" Lily asked

"I don't know. We would have to find a way to get him to see our side of reason. He is independent."

"Is there anyway to get him out of the Malfoy-Snape's"

"It is going to be hard. But I would talk to the minister on Friday. We will see what he can do about it. Lets hope, he has a solution. We should all go to bed and sleep on it"

Albus watched as the Potters left his office. That brat. He has ruined everything. He was losing the support of some of the orders, especially the Wesley's. He needed the Wesley's support. They were the richest family in the order.

It is own fault really. He had named the wrong boy who lived. He should have checked instead of jumping into conclusions. Maybe he should get the minister to strip the boy of the rights to Hogwarts before he finds out that he out ranks the whole of the wizarding world. Not just Britain. That Merlin he does not know about being the heir of merlin. He groaned as he felt the bound he had with Hogwarts live him.

"Albus" Fawkes trilled

"Yes Fawkes"

"The rightful heir of Hogwarts has come. You know what that means. I am no longer in service with you. I now below to the new lord of Hogwarts". With that Fawkes disappeared and appeared in the founder chambers.

Lily and James pov

Lily and James left the office after they were dismissed, both of them in their own world. There was only one person in their mind, their son Draco.

Lily could help but think of what a disgrace she was as a mother. She would do anything to have Draco in her arms. He would not even look at her, even when he did it was with contempt. He has a new family and wants noting to do with him. She could only pray they would be able to get him back. She was a mother and no one was going to take him away from her. She would not let them.

"James" Lilly says as the got to their room

"Yes"

"What are we going do?"

"I don't know. I don't know what we are going to do. I feel guilty. I remember what we did to him. He has every right to hate us."

"I know"

"I guess, we would have to try and win his trust. No matter how long it takes. We must do what we can to get him back. Come, lets go to bed, classes starts tomorrow."

Next day

Draco's pov

I woke up the next morning feeling different. He had a very revealing dream. He had met his mate. George has turned out to be his mate

…_Dream…_

_He was dreaming. He had to be. Why else was he somehow walking on water in towards a male he didn't even know? From what his father had told him, this is a mate dream. This person must be his mate. _

_"Hello. How are you?" The voice was smooth. It sent hot shivers up Draco's slender body just listening to his mate speak for the first time. Oddly enough, he could have sworn he heard the voice before._

_"What?" He asked, a bit dumbfounded and nervous. This would be the first time he communicated to his mate. _

_"How are you?" The question was repeated with a twinge of amusement in the smooth voice._

_Draco gulped, "Alright, how about you?" Draco asked as he blushed_

_The man, because he definitely wasn't a boy, chuckled at that._

_"Fine. I'm glad I could see you." His mate said smiling._

_"Who are you?" _

_The man shook his head, and Draco noticed that it stopped at his shoulder. He added that little detail the facts he already knew about the man._

_The man took a step closer, but then stopped himself with a sign. _

"_George?"_

"_Draco my darling. I have been looking for you. I am so glad I have finally found you."_

"_Oh. I knew there was something about you. I felt drawn to you. What are you?"_

"_I am a Veela and yourself."_

"_My parents are vampires. I gained some features of vampires. But I am not really a vampire. On Harry became a vampire."_

"_It is time to wake up. I will see you tomorrow." He says and pecks my cheek. I could feel myself waking up._

…_End of dream…_

I could feel that my magic has increased. I stood up and went to the mirror to look at my reflection. My face has become softer and my hair has grown to my hips. I decided to go and get ready for classes. This should be an interesting year. After I was ready, I left my room and went and woke, harry and my friends and went to the common room.

I entered the common room and found a red phoenix waiting. I recognise the phoenix from Dumbledore's office.

"Ariel" I called. Ariel appeared in front of me.

"Yes Draco?"

"Why is there a phoenix in the common room."

"His name is Fawkes. Fawkes is tied to Hogwarts. He was here from the founder time. He has been waiting for you. When you entered Hogwarts, he felt the call of his master"

"I am his master"

"Yes"

Fawkes flew and landed on his shoulder. Draco scratched his head. Fawkes trilled in pleasure. Draco could already feel the bond forming.


End file.
